Huellas del pasado
by Desire Black
Summary: Las heridas del pasado aún siguen abiertas en el presente para Severus... Pero pronto encontrará el amor en una persona totalmente inesperada. ¿Esta vez tendrá el valor de luchar por él, o solo sera una sombra del pasado? Entren y dejen reviews, bye
1. Recordando el pasado

**Huellas del pasado**

Por Desire Black

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_Recordando el pasado_

* * *

Había sido otro día más. Un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros suspiraba pensando en lo que le estaba pasando. No sabía si seguiría soportando tanto estrés. Con el regreso y aparición pública de Voldemort, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Casi todos los fines de semana había reuniones en las que discutían planes y estrategias para organizar ataques. Le era difícil conseguir más información, ya que el Dark Lord cada vez los presionaba más. Él sabía que entre sus seguidores había un traidor, porque muchos de sus ataques eran arruinados por aurores y debido a eso había tenido varias bajas. Por eso el Dark Lord intentaba descubrir al traidor; castigando, presionando, y tratando de penetrar en la mente de sus seguidores, pero seguía sin descubrir quien era todavía. Sabía que sospechaba de él, pero gracias a sus conocimientos de Oclumancia, podía contrarrestarlo y no dejaba que supiera que le mentía, aunque cada vez lo presionaba más.

Por si fuera poco, todavía tenía que soportar a los fastidiosos alumnos, los cuales no apreciaban el valor que tenía el conocimiento exacto del arte de elaborar pociones y eso lo frustraba. Si tan solo Dumbledore le diera la asignatura que todos los años le pedía, DCAO, pero no, siempre lo rechazaba, quizás temiendo que profundizará demasiado en el tema y que otra vez volviera a estar completamente del lado oscuro. Parecía que Dumbledore no entendía que jamás volvería a estar ciegamente del lado oscuro, no después de lo que había pasado. Se encontró de pronto recordando su pasado.

Cuando era un joven slytherin, sabía que solo el conocimiento le daría el poder que buscaba, el poder para acabar por fin con la persona que más odiaba (incluso más que a Potter) y que jamás perdono: su padre. Lo odiaba profundamente. Desde que era pequeño lo trataba mal, con desprecio, haciéndolo sentir como una basura, indeseable. Era duro e inflexible con él, lo obligaba a aprender numerosos maleficios, para que honrara la tradición y exterminara a todos los sangresucias y muggles que contaminaban el mundo, para hacer que los sangre limpia gobernaran por fin y que asumieran el poder que les correspondía por derecho. Cuando no acataba sus órdenes, usaba la violencia. Así fue acumulando rencor durante muchos años. Pero por lo que lo odiaba más era por como trataba a su madre, su único apoyo, a la cual acabo destruyendo psicológicamente con su maltrato y desprecio y por eso lo culpaba de su muerte, sabía que la mala vida que le daba el hombre que ella alguna vez llego a amar, la orillo a buscar una salida y decidió acabar con su vida: se suicido. Eso paso cuando Severus tenía catorce años. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su rostro, recordarlo le era aún difícil.

A partir de entonces decidió cerrarse y guardar sus pensamientos y sentimientos para sí mismo. También tenía una gran paranoia hacia los que lo rodeaban, sentía que por todos lados tenía enemigos y que todos confabulaban contra él y le querían hacer daño. Era un infierno estar en su casa y el ir a Hogwarts lo animaba un poco, aunque ahí también lo era, gracias al maldito de Potter. Él, con su montón de amigos buenos para nada que solo se dedicaban a hacer disturbios y molestarlo por ser como era. Por eso buscaba la manera de hacer que los expulsarán de Hogwarts, creando teorías de lo que hacían, buscando indicios y persiguiéndolos cuando tenía tiempo y les echaba maleficios cada vez que los podía tomar desprevenidos, en especial a Black y Potter, como los odiaba. Pensaba que cuando tuviera más poder el mismo se daría el gusto de acabar con ellos.

También recordaba a la única persona que lo apoyo en el momento en que su madre murió: Albus Dumbledore. Él no le comento a nadie lo que había sucedido, no confiaba en nadie y no podía descargar la gran pena y dolor que lo embargaba, lo cual iba acabando poco a poco con él y con su cordura. Pero Dumbledore se dio cuenta de esto y por sus conocimientos de Legeremancia, descubrió lo que guardaba y le ayudo a sobreponerse un poco a la pérdida, aconsejándolo y pidiéndole que descargara con él todo aquello que tenía dentro, que confiara en él. Y en cierta manera había sido agradable tener alguien que se preocupará sinceramente por él

Pero el gran rencor que había en su interior iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, a cada momento se recordaba que tenía que vengar la muerte de su madre y acabar con ese hombre que la había hecho tan infeliz, tenía que prepararse para aquello. Por eso empezó a unirse a sus compañeros, que le hablaban de alguien que podría darles todo el poder, a cambio de sus servicios, por eso decidió unirse al Dark Lord, para que le diera ese poder que tanto anhelaba para acabar con todos sus enemigos y tenerlos a sus pies y también conseguir algo más… algo que sabía que jamás tendría, pero que sin duda era lo que más deseaba... a ella.

Recordó a la persona que más había amado en su vida: Lily Evans.

Era una gryffindor de su mismo curso, con un largo cabello rojo oscuro rizado, alta y delgada, con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa cautivante. El solo recordarla hacía que se estremeciera involuntariamente. La había conocido desde el primer curso, pero siempre la vio con desprecio, así lo habían enseñado a tratar a los hijos de muggles, sin el más leve atisbo de compasión ni respeto. Pero como él solía pasársela en la biblioteca para llevar excelente en todas sus materias, solía ver mucho por ahí a Lily, que era demasiado aplicada en sus estudios. Al principio le molestaba su presencia, la forma en que siempre quería ser la primera en todo, de que siempre cumpliera con las normas y que siempre fuera amable con todo el mundo, incluso con él, que le mostraba desprecio, que ella fuera tan popular. Simplemente lo exasperaba que pudiera existir alguien como ella. Pero poco a poco se percato del encanto que poseía, la forma en que se ensortijaba el cabello distraídamente, como se mordía el labio cuando se concentraba, sus ojos verdes que siempre brillaban cuando sonreía. A veces sin darse cuenta se le quedaba viendo embobado y cuando sus miradas se encontraban ella le sonreía al reconocerlo, quizás por lo mucho que lo veía ahí en la biblioteca y él volteaba la cara. No quería delatarse y arriesgarse a que ella lo rechazara. No podría soportarlo. Ella despertaba en él un sentimiento que le era desconocido y que lo confundía, algo que no podía controlar y era frustrante. Sobre todo que fuera ella quien lo hiciera, una sangre sucia.

También recordó la ocasión en que ella había presenciado el peor momento de su vida. Y ella había tratado de defenderlo, pero él la insulto. No pudo evitarlo, habían herido su orgullo slytherin, lo habían humillado de la peor manera y no pudo defenderse de ellos y además para rematar ella lo trato de ayudar¡una mujer y para colmo hija de muggles, no podía caer más bajo. Solo se retiro de ahí humillado y ardiendo en deseos de venganza. Lo planeo todo y se los cobro caro a todos, uno por uno, sintiendo una gran satisfacción. Maldito Potter, ni muerto podía dejar de odiarlo.

Cuando días después se encontró nuevamente en la biblioteca (de la cual por cierto no salía, ya que además de que se encontraba en los TIMOS, no quería que los demás estudiantes lo vieran, ya que en esos días era la burla de todo el colegio), volvió ver a Lily, la cual por cierto, también se encontraba estudiando. Ella lo vio y volteo la cara, visiblemente enojada, todavía se encontraba bastante molesta por lo que le había hecho. No era para menos. Él dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho y que por esa causa lo odiará. ¡Pero como era posible que se sintiera así, si era un slytherin! El no debería tener sentimientos, ni que estos tratarán de controlarlo, tenía que extinguirlos, alejarlo todo de su mente. Pero era inútil, ya no podía seguir engañándose más, ella era quizás la persona más importante que tenía, tal vez la amaba... ¡Pero como iba a saber eso, si era algo que nunca había sentido y que nadie le había hecho sentir! No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Alzo la mirada y la vio ahí viéndolo fijamente, con unos ojos de profundo reproche. No podía soportar que lo viera así. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie y fue hacia ella. Cuando por fin reacciono se encontraba enfrente de ella, sin saber que decir y ella lo observaba con ojos expectantes y el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Se te hace ofrece algo? – le pregunto fríamente Lily.

- Esteee...- se había quedado sin palabras, de su garganta no parecía querer salir ningún sonido.

- Si no vas a decirme nada, te pediría que no me sigas interrumpiendo – dijo harta Lily.

"Diablos, porque tengo que ponerme tan nervioso" – Quiero que me disculpes... – dijo en un tono inaudible.

¿Perdón? – replico ella visiblemente molesta.

- Que quiero... disculparme contigo por lo que te dije el otro día - le repitió esperando que le creyera.

Lily quedo sorprendida. No esperaba que le dijera eso.

¡Por Dios no puedo creerlo¿desde cuando los slytherins se disculpan¡Creí que no viviría lo suficiente para ver eso!

- Mira, yo solo quería disculparme pero si te vas a burlar de eso... mejor aquí lo dejo– dijo Severus haciendo un gesto de irse. No iba a aguantar que se mofaran más de él. Podría quererla mucho, pero él también tenía su orgullo.

- No espera, no quería burlarme así, es solo que me pareció increíble y no supe que decir, y perdóname¿sí? Aunque sigo molesta por lo del otro día, pero no puedo ignorar tu gesto, así que si, si te disculpo.

Severus estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que había resultado y ya no sabía que más decir - Ah, pues eso es todo, yo...

- Ah, pero para creer verdaderamente en tu palabra, te pediré un favor. Puedes ayudarme a repasar Pociones. Sé que eres el mejor en esa materia, incluso más que yo, y el TIMO va ha ser muy difícil. Ayúdame ¿sí? – le dijo Lily tomándole la mano y poniendo una cara muy tierna a la que no le podía negar nada.

Ante esto, Severus se empezó a poner muy nervioso y aunque comúnmente tenía la cara muy pálida, estaba adquiriendo un poco de color. – Pero yo... – balbuceo sin saber que responder.

¡Pero nada¿Vas a ayudarme si o no?

La vio tan linda que no pudo resistir y la ayudo a estudiar. Se coloco al lado de ella en la mesa y empezaron a repasar. No podía concentrarse, el tenerla tan cerca, sentir su presencia, respirar su aroma, era como encontrarse en un sueño. Pero hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y arriesgarse a lo que podía pasar.

- Por fin terminamos. – dijo Lily al cabo de un rato - Vaya que sabes mucho, me has ayudado bastante. Sabes, creo que realmente no eres como pensé. Eres un buen chico cuando te lo propones. Aunque es una pena que no nos tratemos más… Casi nunca te veo, solo es aquí, en la biblioteca y siempre pareces tan concentrado en lo que haces… Tienes ese halo de misterio que me parece tan intrigante… Me gustaría conocerte más... ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Severus no podía creerlo, ella le estaba ofreciendo su amistad así sin más, sin importarle que fuera un slytherin, que hubiera sido grosero con ella, que sus ideas fueran simplemente incompatibles… sin duda esa chica era especial.

- Este... sí, por supuesto.

* * *

_**Ay amor, aquí estoy preso de tu recuerdo en mi soledad.**_

_**Ay amor, son tantos años y no hay remedio para mi mal**_

* * *

Desde entonces empezaron a tratarse más, conociéndose entre si. Pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando juntos, ya que era uno de los lugares que la gente no frecuentaba mucho y donde no había quien los molestara. Ella le contó algunas cosas que no le había contado a nadie en su vida y él le contó también algunas de su vida, además de que era la única persona que podía hacerlo reír. Parecía que la vida le estaba volviendo a sonreír, le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz. El sentimiento que tenía hacia ella crecía cada día más y cada vez le era más difícil ocultarlo.

Pero llego el momento en que todos se dieron cuenta de su amistad. Los merodeadores no dejaban de molestarlo, en especial Potter, y los de Slytherin lo presionaban y molestaban para que dejara de andar con Lily, ya que deshonraba a Slytherin andando con sangresucias.

Todo esto comenzó a afectarlo y lo hizo pensar en todo lo que tendría que enfrentar si continuaba con eso. Se enfrentaría a los de Slytherin, a su padre e incluso a Voldemort, que aunque todavía no daba a conocer totalmente, ya se encontraba reuniendo su ejército y ya casi era uno de sus seguidores. Pero al ver a Lily se daba cuenta de que no importaba, ya nada importaba más que ella, se había dado cuenta de que en realidad la amaba.

_**

* * *

Ay amor, estoy vencido, no tengo fuerzas para luchar.**_

_**Ay amor, no cabe duda que sigo siendo sentimental... **_

* * *

Ya no podía continuar así, se había decidido a confesarle todos sus sentimientos. Trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo y para afrontar las consecuencias, ya que sabía que después de eso, ya nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos. Pero aún así valía la pena intentarlo, si tenía la mínima posibilidad de que ella le correspondiera… realmente lo valía.

Pero el día que decidió confesarle a Lily todo lo que sentía, en que le diría por fin todo aquello que había guardado tanto tiempo, ella le dio la peor noticia que le pudo haber dado. Llego muy emocionada y le dijo con la mayor sonrisa que había visto en su cara, que era novia de Potter. La noticia le cayó tan sorpresivamente que no supo como reaccionar... ¿cómo era posible que se hiciera novia de ese estúpido de Potter? Ella lo miraba expectante, esperando que le diera su aprobación, pero él no pudo decirle nada y se alejo, dejándola desconcertada.

Desde ese día se empezó a alejarse de ella. A veces la encontraba por los pasillos y al mirarseél desviaba la vista y se alejaba rápidamente de ella. Ella lo miraba suplicante, lo alcanzaba y le preguntaba porque no quería hablar con ella, que le dijera que había hecho para que la tratara así. ¿Cómo podría decirle que era por esa relación que tenía con Potter y que con eso había matado todos los sueños que alguna vez se atrevió a tener¿Cómo podía olvidar algo que nunca había existido, algo a lo que se había aferrado miserablemente como su última salvación? Sabía que si le decía que la amaba solo conseguiría un no por respuesta y ella sentiría lástima por él. Él entendía perfectamente que ella no la amaba y sentía que separarse era lo mejor para él, estar alejado de ella para tratar de olvidarla, para no tenerla que ver en los brazos de Potter y saber que jamás sería suya. Había vuelto otra vez a la realidad, la cruel realidad, donde sabía que nunca sería feliz. Las esperanzas se habían terminado en él… ya nada valía la pena para seguir viviendo.

_**

* * *

¿Dónde estas?**_

_**Que el cielo cruzas sin extrañarme,**_

_**nube perdida…**_

_**¿Por que no vienes a iluminarme, luz de mi vida?**_

_**Regresa pronto que yo no vivo si no es por ti…**_

* * *

Volvió a la actitud que tenía antes, siendo déspota, cruel, alguien que parecía no tener sentimientos... Decidió continuar con sus planes de venganza y terminar de unirse completamente al Dark Lord, realmente ya no tenía nada que perder. Sus compañeros de Slytherin vieron con buenos ojos su cambio de actitud y se unió a ellos una vez más. Llevaría a cabo los planes del Dark Lord y acabaría con todos los que se opusieran. Si él nunca sería feliz, nadie más lo sería. Se construyo una coraza impenetrable y se encerró en si mismo donde enterraba sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser y no dejaba que nadie entrará. Los reprimía baja una cara impasible, fría. Así podía andar por el mundo sin sentir nada, nadie podría hacerle daño nunca más. Pero pagaba el precio de no poder amar a nadie, y se sentía solo siempre, una gran soledad que lo iba consumiendo lentamente.

El no tener nada que perder, nada que lo atara, lo hacía perfecto para el trabajo de mortifago; cumplía perfectamente con las misiones que se le encargaban. En él ya no existían el perdón, la misericordia, la esperanza... ya nada importaba. Esta actitud, aunado con la astucia y perfeccionismo que siempre lo había caracterizado, hizo que en poco tiempo se encontrará entre los más cercanos seguidores del Dark Lord. Tiempo después, con el poder adquirido pudo cumplir con su venganza y se dio el placer de acabar con la vida del ser que había arruinado la suya, su padre y juro que pronto haría caer a Potter y a todos los demás.

_**

* * *

¿Dónde estas?**_

_**Detén tu vuelo y vuelve a casa,**_

_**nube viajera…**_

_**Por una sola de tus caricias, todo lo diera,**_

_**aunque volvieras de nuevo a irte lejos de mí…**_

* * *

Pero inesperadamente algo sucedió, que agito esa vida que tenía en la que se iba hundiendo cada vez más. Era en el tiempo en que la lucha era más cruenta y el poderío del Dark Lord se extendía cada vez más. Un día que se encontraba en una reunión importante con los más allegados al Dark Lord, este les comunico de algo que los dejo desconcertados, de una profecía. La mayoría no veían la importancia que tenía eso, realmente él pensaba que las profecías no eran solo más que supersticiones estúpidas, pero el Dark Lord no quería arriesgarse y decidió que habría que acabar lo antes posible con el niño del que hablaba. Y al investigar un poco, se dieron cuenta que solo había dos opciones: el hijo de los Longbottom o el de los Potter.

Al oír esto le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Si atacaba a los Potter, acabaría con el maldito de Potter, pero lo más seguro es que también acabará con Lily. Inmediatamente se inmiscuyo en los planes, tratando de hacerle ver al Dark Lord que la mejor opción era atacar a los Longbottom. Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada: atacarían primero a los Potter. Eso lo intranquilizo mucho, pero según la información que habían conseguido, sabía que los Potter estaban muy protegidos, no sabía como llegarían a ellos. Nadie sabía su paradero. Entonces el Dark Lord les informo que alguien cercano a ellos le estaba sirviendo de espía y que pronto le revelaría el paradero de los Potter. No podía creerlo, había un traidor y eso solo quería decir que pronto los Potter serían eliminados. "Eso que me importa" pensó, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, pero se le vino a la mente la imagen de Lily. Y no pudo soportarlo más. Y aunque ella no lo amará y nunca lo hiciera, aunque nunca sería suyaél no podía abandonarla, no podía dejar que la dañarán. No a ella.

Pero¿cómo podría ayudarla? Mil y una teorías pasaban por su mente, una más improbable que las otras. Solo le quedaba una opción… Y fue, arriesgándose a perder la vida si lo descubrían, con la única persona que sabía que podía ayudarlo y del que se había alejado tiempo atrás: Albus Dumbledore.

_**

* * *

¿Dónde estas?**_

_**Que el cielo cruzas sin extrañarme,**_

_**nube perdida…**_

_**¿Por que no vienes a iluminarme, luz de mi vida?**_

_**Regresa pronto que yo no vivo si no es por ti…**_

* * *

Después de una larga charla exponiéndole sus verdaderos motivosél acepto en admitirlo como espía y él tomo el riesgo que eso conllevaba. Oportunamente, también el Dark Lord le había encargado la misión de infiltrase en el bando contrario y ganarse la confianza de Dumbledore. Así estuvo un tiempo, tratando de averiguar toda la información que podía para evitar el ataque a los Potter y descubrir quien era el traidor. Le informo a Dumbledore de que alguien cercano a los Potter los estaba traicionando y se pusieron alerta para descubrir la identidad del traidor. Tenían sospechas en Remus Lupin (aunque infundadas) y sobre todo en Sirius Black, quien era el guardián secreto de los Potter.

Pero lo inevitable sucedió, y sin previo aviso, fue el mismo Dark Lord quien llevo a cabo la misión de acabar con los Potter. En cuanto se entero Severus dio aviso para que evitarán la muerte de los Potter, la de Lily, pero llegaron muy tarde. Dumbledore le aviso lo que había sucedido, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, tratando de consolarlo. Severus se aparto bruscamente de él. Trato de controlarse, de controlar lo que quería salir de él y sin que se lo pidieraél se ofreció para hacerse cargo de los cuerpos de los Potter. Dumbledore le pidió que no lo hiciera, porque seguramente sería muy difícil para él, dado lo alterado que se encontraba. Pero él dando muestra de un gran valor, le dijo que él lo haría. Quería verla, a ella, por última vez…

Cuando llego al lugar, solo encontró la marca tenebrosa encima de la casa de los Potter y escombros de la misma, que se encontraba ruinosa, como si una gran batalla se hubiera llevado a cabo en ella. Encontró el cuerpo sin vida de James Potter en la entrada con la señal inequívoca de que le habían aplicado el Avada Kedavra. Sin prestarle mucha atención, subió ansiosamente por las escaleras y entro en un pequeño cuarto que sin duda había pertenecido a un bebe. En la entrada del cuarto encontró un lío de ropas que parecían pertenecer a Voldemort y su varita. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía que algo había acabado con el Dark Lord. También noto que el bebé que podría haber estado ahí ya no se encontraba en la cuna. Seguramente se lo habían llevado ya. Bajo la mirada, buscando algo que lo angustiaba mucho, era por lo que había ido hasta ahí y sorpresivamente lo encontró. Al pie de la cuna se encontró con lo que más había esperado y a la vez temido ver, el cuerpo sin vida de Lily Evans.

Lentamente se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Lily, observo sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero en los que aún se notaba la fiereza que siempre la había caracterizado. Lentamente cerró aquellos ojos que jamás volverían a abrirse. La tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y sintió que estaba helada, había perdido todo el calor que desprendía. De pronto comprendió que nunca volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos, su sonrisa, nunca más volvería a verla. Lily Evans había muerto. Lanzo un grito desesperado, desgarrador que rompió el silencio de la noche. Trataba de descargar todo el gran dolor que sentía y lentamente gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su cara. Estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Le había fallado, no había podido salvarla. Sabía que había cometido un gran error al separarse de ella y haber perdido la posibilidad de seguir compartiendo tiempo y bellos momentos con ella. Pero ya no podía haber remordimientos. Se seco las lágrimas y como último gesto se acerco a ella y beso sus fríos labios, lo que nunca se atrevió a hacer cuando ella estaba viva. La tomo más fuertemente entre sus brazos, la levanto y la llevo a lo que sería su última morada, donde descansaría eternamente su cuerpo. Todos los años, en Hallowen visitaba su tumba y le prometía que algún día vengaría su muerte y que aunque odiará a su hijo, en parte por su extraordinario parecido con James Potter y en parte porque hubiese querido que fuera su hijo y no lo era, le prometió que si de él dependía, le salvaría la vida como no lo pudo hacer con ella.

_**

* * *

¿Dónde estas?**_

_**Detén tu vuelo y vuelve a casa,**_

_**nube viajera…**_

_**Por una sola de tus caricias, todo lo diera,**_

_**Aunque volvieras de nuevo a irte lejos de mí…**_

* * *

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic (perdón si no es muy bueno, ténganme paciencia). Nunca pensé que empezaría con uno de Severus pero ya ven. Va a ser una pareja un poco rara, pero se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración cuando estaban en una clase (en esas en que te estas durmiendo pero luego te llegan pensamientos pecaminosos). La canción es _Nube viajera_, de _Alejandro Fernández_ (andaba recordando música que hace mucho que no escuchaba), aunque pienso ponerle otras canciones (creo que pondré muchas de Alejandro Sanz, me gusta mucho y me inspira) Puede que después se ponga un poco fuerte (aun no lo decido) con un poco de lemon pero no muy fuerte. Espero que me dejen reviews. Me gustaría que me dejaran críticas (constructivas), quejas, sugerencias, páginas de fan art, recomendaciones de fics (en especial slash, de esos no he leído muchos, pero que tengan historia y sean buenos), etc. Lo que ustedes quieran y si quieren recomiéndenme sus fics, prometo leer todos los que me sugieran. Bye

Desire Black


	2. Algo esta cambiando

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Algo esta cambiando…**_

****

* * *

****

El día había comenzado nuevamente, hecho que él noto al caerle directamente en la cara un rayo de sol que se colaba por el dosel de su cama. Después de esa pesada noche de insomnio se encontraba sumamente cansado, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama siendo el tipo de persona que era, tan riguroso con las reglas, por lo cual no se podía dar el lujo de no cumplir con sus obligaciones. Así que enérgicamente salió de entre sus sábanas, decidido a darse un duchazo rápido para aclarar sus ideas y despertarse de una buena vez. Al llegar al cuarto de baño se miro en el espejo, el cual le reflejo su rostro, cansado y con algunas ligeras arrugas prematuras, debidas principalmente al estrés, aunque aún podía notarse en aquel rostro algunas señales de su no tan lejana juventud, sobre todo en sus ojos, con aquella tan conocida melancolía que ya desde pequeño tenía, revelándole lo que sería su carácter adulto…

Al verse así, de frente, no pudo evitar el preguntarse sobre su vida. ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que había logrado con ella? Se sentía completamente vacío… Si bien era verdad que nunca había deseado estupideces como el matrimonio y estar rodeado de escandalosos e insoportables chiquillos… pero el anhelo de tener a alguien a su lado siempre había estado ahí, como una necesidad insaciable, que le era muy doloroso reconocer. Su soledad asumida, a la vez que era su elección y defensa, también sentía que era su perdición, su tumba… Seguía sin entender, a pesar de los años transcurridos¿para que seguía con vida aún?… ¿cuál era su propósito en la vida?

Le parecía muy absurdo el solo pensarlo, pero ahora incluso se sentía algo melancólico por la muerte de su gran enemigo de la infancia, Black, pero no porque realmente sintiera su muerte, que va, sino por la forma en que había sucedido, tan sorpresivamente, y lo que era aún peor, no lo había matado él, en un duelo de vida o muerte, como le hubiese gustado, sino por una estupidez de pasar a través de un velo. También le causaba melancolía el que ya no estuviese vivo para provocarlo, una de sus distracciones favoritas y la cual ya no tenía para desahogarse… Decidió alejar estos pensamientos nefastos de él, no tenía caso dedicarles más tiempo a ellos.

Al fijarse en la hora, noto que ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Finalmente decidió bañarse y procedió a despojarse lentamente de sus túnicas; dejando entrever su muy bien formada anatomía, fruto sin duda de sus arduos entrenamientos a los que se sometía desde joven, para estar siempre preparado de acuerdo a la situación que se le presentará. Aunque también se podían observar en su torso y piernas, múltiples cicatrices, señales de batallas y castigos recibidos en el pasado y presente. Sentía caer el agua a lo largo de su cuerpo, relajándolo enormemente… No había duda, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar que su vida siguiera transcurriendo de esa forma. Ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que salió rápidamente del baño, se peino poniéndose una sustancia que impedía que su cabello se alborotara, aunque le daba un aspecto grasoso, se vistió y decidió ir de una vez a desayunar.

Había bajado ya, notando el bullicioso ambiente que reinaba en el Gran Comedor, lamentándose tener que estar ahí cuando se encontraba de tan mal humor. Jugueteaba con la comida, realmente no tenía apetito y escuchaba un poco harto la conversación que sostenían animadamente Hagrid con el prof. Flitwick. Sentía que ya era suficiente, y había decidido levantarse y retirarse de ahí a su mazmorra para preparar lo que sería su primera clase del día, cuando de pronto un resplandor rojizo (o así le pareció a él) pasó ante sus ojos y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue 'Lily'. Busco con la vista rápidamente de donde provenía aquello que había visto y lo localizo en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no era lo que había buscado, sino una pequeña pelirroja integrante de la familia Weasley. Se reprocho a si mismo aquel equívoco¿por qué sabiendo lo que había pasado, que estaba muerta, deseaba aún verla? Eso era imposible… y sin embargo no pudo evitar el dirigir la mirada otra vez hacia esa niña que le había llamado la atención en este momento. Observándola mejor, se dio cuenta de que ya no era precisamente una niña, sino por el contrario, se encontraba en proceso de convertirse en una hermosa mujer, mas sin embargo no guardaba un exacto parecido con Lily Evans… Era un poco más pequeña que ella, sus ojos eran castaños, y tenía muchas más pecas que Lily, además que siempre le había parecido una alumna promedio, a quién nunca le había dado mucha atención… aunque creía que no era la primera vez que le prestaba atención… Y haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó de pronto lo que había ocurrido ya 4 años atrás… los ataques y el misterio de la cámara secreta. Ella había sido la niña que había sido poseída por el mismísimo Dark Lord, que aunque había sido una versión más joven del mismo, no era por eso menos letal… Y sin embargo se sorprendió mucho por lo que veía ante sus ojos: parecía comportarse normalmente como cualquier otra estudiante de ese colegio, algo que le parecía sorprendente por todo lo que él sabía, de personas que también habían sido poseídas por la misma persona, durante menor tiempo y las cuales habían terminado con terribles secuelas, locura permanente o incluso la muerte, a pesar de ser personas adultas y mucho más poderosas que ella (incluso un ejemplo reciente de eso había sido el finado prof. Quirrell). Y en cambio en ella no parecía haber tenido un gran efecto… esa era algo que le parecía por si mismo inaudito¿Qué clase de extraño poder parecía poseer esa niña? No podía explicárselo, y como todo lo que a el le parecía que no tenía explicación, decidió que era el momento de empezar a investigarlo a fondo, por lo que en ese mismo instante se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la sala donde se almacenaban los expedientes de los estudiantes, quizás eso podría ayudarlo a entender todo mejor…

* * *

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Ring, ring

Resonó el odioso sonido de su alarma, insistiendo en que se despertará. "En mala hora me lo regalaron, creo que solo para fastidiarme" pensó para si misma. Se lo había dado de regalo de cumpleaños su mejor amiga, porque siempre, por una u otra razón, se le hacía tarde, en especial por quedarse dormida. Pesadamente levanto el brazo y apago el detestable aparato. Solo quería seguir durmiendo. "¿Para que me despierto, si solo en mis sueños lo que deseo se vuelve realidad¿Para que regresar a este mundo que solo es una gran mentira?" pensó. "No, yo solo quiero seguir en mis sábanas" Pero entonces, recordó los ojos de él, esos ojos tan intensos en los que se podría perderse, que solo para verlos valía la pena levantarse.

Corrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama y vio que sus compañeras de dormitorio ya se habían ido. En realidad eso no le importaba mucho. Se levanto por fin. Lo bueno es que ahora el baño era para ella sola y podía tardarse un poco más. Un baño siempre conseguía relajarla. Al entrar inmediatamente sintió caer el agua sobre su cuerpo acariciándola suavemente, deseando que fueran las manos de él recorriéndola y haciéndole sentir sus labios sobre su piel, tal como había pasado en su sueño. "Vaya, y yo que creí que el baño me calmaría" pensó.

Salió apresuradamente del baño, pues ya era demasiado tarde, se había demorado mucho en el baño. Se puso el uniforme rápidamente y se aplico ligeramente un poco de maquillaje. Al verse al espejo, una cara pecosa de una chica pelirroja le devolvía la mirada. "No estás tan mal" pensó. Quizá hoy sería el día…

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ir a la sala común, y en su afán no se dio cuenta que chocaba con alguien.

- Ay perdón¿te lastime? – dijo con voz chillona, sobándose un poco la cabeza en el lugar donde se había pegado.

- No, estoy bien, aunque tú pareces muy agitada ¿dormiste bien? – le contesto el chico dándole un dulce sonrisa. Era su exnovio, con quien había terminado hacía poco tiempo, y no porque el fuera una mala persona o un mal novio, sino todo lo contrario, era un chico que ella le parecía maravilloso, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que aunque ella se había esforzado en serio, nunca había podido amarlo. Y esto tenía una sencilla razón: aún seguía, estúpidamente le parecía, enamorada de un chico que parecía no caberle en la cabeza que nunca sería para ella. Eso era algo que ella entendía perfectamente, pero saberlo no hacía que fuera suficiente para olvidarlo.

¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto un poco preocupado el chico al verla tan distraída.

- Eh… a sí, sí me siento bien – contesto reaccionando al fin – Y dime¿mi hermano ya se levanto? – pregunto disimuladamente Ginny, sabiendo que al contestarle le diría donde se encontraba él.

- Si, ya bajo a desayunar, con Hermione y Harry.

Harry… el solo escuchar su nombre le recordaban las sensaciones que había tenido en su placentero sueño.

¿Segura que estás bien- le pregunto aún más preocupado Dean.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien… ¿Bajamos?

Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, se separo de él y se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa, junto a Hermione, mientras él iba con su amigo, Seamus. A pesar de esto, y de saber que ya habían terminado, el celoso de su hermano siempre lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que veía que estaba junto a ella. Y sabía que estaba más que dispuesto a darle una golpiza si quería sobrepasarse. Vio como, aunque se sentó lejos, Ron no dejaba de observarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo. "Nada más que intente hacerle algo y va a saber quien soy yo" pensó ella, ya que sabía que si todavía no le hacía nada, era por temor a sus maleficios, que tan bien le salían.

- Buenos días Hermi – saludo al sentarse junto a esta, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo. Hermione parecía algo distraída, porque no le contesto al instante, pero al fin, al salir de su ensimismamiento, la saludo con una sonrisa. Ella también la sonrió, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por la distracción de su mejor amiga. ¿Acaso le pasaría algo? Pero decidió averiguarlo después, cuando los chicos no estuvieran cerca.

- Hola Ron… - saludo a su hermano que le respondió con un gesto con la mano, ya que ahora se había dedicado completamente a su desayuno y tenía la boca tan llena de comida que no podía hablar – Buenos días, Harry… - saludo a éste, brindándole una dulce sonrisa que reservaba solo para él.

Ella observo como al saludarlo, él había dado un pequeño respingo, como si hubiera esperado a que ella lo saludara y levanto la cabeza, ya que había estado mirando hacia abajo, haciendo que se le viera un levísimo rubor en su cara, respondiéndole el saludo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, pero después él bajo otra vez la vista, como si meditara algo muy importante, detalle al cual ella no pareció darle mucha importancia. Ella sin embargo instintivamente miro hacia el pequeño dije esmeralda que tenía en el cuello, esperando una reacción, pero solo fue un pequeño resplandor. Ese amuleto se lo había dado Luna, la cual le había asegurado que tenía un poder y que cuando dos personas que eran el uno para el otro se miraran directo a los ojos, el colgante reaccionaría con un gran destello. Pero para su pena, el colgante casi no había tenido reacción. "Quizá esta cosa ni siquiera funcione, a lo mejor es otro de los cuentos de Luna" pensó. Pero al instante recordó que el día que se lo entrego Luna, esta le había puesto una cara muy seria, asegurándole que si funcionaba. "Pero entonces… ¿por qué no funciona con Harry? El tiene que ser mi pareja ideal… ¿o acaso no lo es?" pensó, pero al instante aparto eso de su cabeza. Era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar, y además no tenía caso hacer conjeturas sobre eso.

En ese momento miro a sus amigos y noto otra vez ese extraño ambiente que había entre ellos, que hacía algún tiempo que existía, parecía que algo estaba cambiando, aunque el único que parecía no darse cuenta, era para variar, su hermano, que seguía engullendo su comida sin preocuparse de nada. "Que será" pensó algo desconcertada y miro la cara de Hermione, que tenía una expresión muy rara, como meditando. No sabía porque, pero sentía que no le iba a gustar averiguarlo.

Recordó de pronto que ya era tarde y ella ni siquiera había probado el desayuno. Comió todo muy aprisa y salió del Gran Comedor despidiéndose de sus amigos, ya que ese día tenía a primera hora pociones y el profesor de esa materia siempre era bastante estricto con respecto a la hora de entrada. Al llegar a la mazmorra se alegro de comprobar que todavía no había empezado la clase. Se recargo un poco en la pared para recuperar el aliento y después se sentó al lado de su amiga Luna que como siempre parecía estar en su mundo. Observo hacia el frente, preparándose para lo que sería una aburrida clases de pociones. De lo que se alegraba era de que les tocará con los de Ravenclaw, porque si fuera con los Slytherin, sería todavía más insoportable.

Unos instantes después la clase se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, señal inequívoca de que el profesor ya había llegado. Aunque a Ginny no le caía muy bien que digamos, no podía dejar de notar la extraña fascinación que le producía cada vez que lo veía llegar, y se le quedo mirando, notando ese característico aire de superioridad que él poseía, dándole a cada uno de sus movimientos una exquisita elegancia y a la vez inspirando miedo y respeto, con una mirada que le hacía honor a su nombre. Vio como se dirigía a su escritorio y desde ahí notaba la dureza de sus ojos negros como la noche, dirigiéndolos a la clase en general, para intimidarlos y así controlarlos. Incluso algunos de sus compañeros bajaban la mirada al no poder soportarla pero ella no lo haría, ya había tenido que soportar cosas mucho más fuertes.

Después, el profesor se puso a explicar la poción que harían ese día, veritaserum. Ginebra frunció el entrecejo; la poción era bastante complicada y eso la ponía de mal humor, porque aunque regularmente las pociones solían salirle bien, y siempre terminaba antes de que acabará la clase, con lo que la materia en si nunca le había dado demasiado problemas, al contrario de sus hermanos, ese día se encontraba un poco distraída como para que le saliera bien. Y lo peor es que los había amenazado diciéndoles que las calificaría como si fuera un examen de TIMO. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que aprobar muy bien este año la asignatura o si no eso le evitaría tomar la carrera que ella quería. Así que trato de poner toda su atención a la poción que estaba realizando, lo cual le era difícil teniendo a Luna de compañera y escucharla decir toda su sarta de tonterías que la hacían reír, aunque tratara de contenerse. Aún así logro terminar la primera etapa de su poción, la cual estaría lista hasta dentro de un mes, y lo hizo antes del tiempo que tenía para ello, sorprendiéndose de si misma. Aunque estaba un poco turbia, era casi transparente y sabía que era lo mejor que ella podría haber hecho. La puso en un pequeño frasco de vidrio, para entregársela al profesor en cuanto terminará la clase.

Ahora tendría que esperar a que se terminará la clase y trato de distraerse con Luna, pero esta como siempre parecía encontrarse en su mundo y murmuraba algo sobre agregarle a su poción polvo de pezuña de snorkacks de cuernos retorcidos, así que ya sabía que se encontraba intratable. Sus compañeros a su alrededor parecían encontrarse todavía ocupados en la preparación de su poción y ella se estaba desesperando, no sabía que hacer. Entonces volteo hacia delante y sin saber porque se quedo observando a su profesor. Ahora que lo veía bien, no estaba nada mal. Snape se encontraba sentado (en contra de su costumbre) al parecer revisando algunos trabajos. Su largo cabello negro le caía en mechones suavemente en la cara, de una manera que le parecía muy provocativa. Aunque sus ojos parecían algo cansados… parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche, haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Y sus labios, delgados y rojizos contrastaban con la palidez de su piel, y se veían muy deseables, tanto que hizo que se relamiera los suyos sin apenas notarlo. Y daba gracias al cielo que usara túnicas tan ajustadas, que le daban muy buena idea de lo bien formado que tenía el cuerpo. Se imagino en como se sentiría que la rodearán unos brazos como aquellos, sin quererla dejar escapar y brindándole todo su calor… como en su sueño… Que la tomara de los hombros y la recostara sobre aquel escritorio en el que se encontraba y que él se pusiera encima de ella, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se reconocían, y se recorrían, mientras él susurraba una y otra vez su nombre, con deseo, y ella estuviera dispuesta a llegar a todo con él, deseando que aquel hombre, que seguro sería un gran amante, la hiciera suya… Inmediatamente trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente "Por dios, es Snape, como se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas con él" se decía, pero era más sencillo que dejará que continuarán, porque era algo que tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho. Así que siguió con la mirada fija en él, y en ese momento, Snape, quizás notando la fija mirada que tenía en él, levanto la vista, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Eso la asustó mucho. "Ya descubrió que lo estaba viendo" pensó y se ruborizo de tal forma que ya no se distinguía su cara de su roja cabellera.

En ese instante paso algo totalmente inesperado, su colgante brillo de una manera inusitada, un verde brillante, y se impresiono tanto que tiro sin darse cuenta su frasco con poción, haciéndola que cayera por todos lados, provocando diversos efectos en los compañeros a los que había alcanzado. Al parecer en grandes cantidades la poción en esa etapa actuaba casi como un ácido. Para detener todo el caos que se estaba generando, Snape se levanto y susurro 'evanesco' desapareciendo casi todos los rastros de la poción desastrosa. Después, se dirigió rápidamente a la fuente de todo aquel barullo, el escritorio de Ginny y esta no sabía que explicación darle, estaba muy apenada, tratando de ocultar su dije.

¿Y bien Weasley, que explicación me das de esto? – dijo señalando toda los restos de la poción derramada alrededor y sus compañeros que se quejaban, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada muy amenazadora.

- Yo… este… lo siento profesor, solo fue que me distraje y… se me cayo el frasco con la poción. – dijo bastante alterada, sin saber que decirle.

- Esa no es un explicación convincente, Weasley, debe poner más atención a lo que esta haciendo. 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo con voz cruel y añadió – y además vendrás a cumplir un castigo a las 8:30 de la noche, en esta mazmorra. Te quedo claro Weasley.

- Si, señor – contesto ella guardándose toda la rabia que esto le causaba, porque si no podría irle todavía peor.

- Entréguenme sus pociones. – se dirigió enérgicamente al resto de la clase - Y los que han sido tan tontos como su compañera Weasley para tirar sus pociones, sabrán que tienen automáticamente un cero y que tendrán que traerme esta parte de la poción realizada hoy mismo si no quieren otro cero la próxima clase. Entendido – dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Ginny.

Ginny se quedo muy quieta, controlándose y cuando sonó la campana, salió rápidamente de ahí, porque su ira estaba empezando a dominarla, y si seguía ahí seguramente terminaría castigándola el resto del año. Que mala suerte tenía, aparte de tener castigo, tendría que llegar un poco antes a esa mazmorra, para terminar su poción, pues solo ahí se encontraban los ingredientes que necesitaba. "Pero que maldita suerte tengo" pensó y se recriminaba que por estar pensando tonterías con Snape, su trabajo se hubiera arruinado y aparte tendría un castigo. Ahora Snape no le parecía sexy sino un completo imbécil. Estaba tan ofuscada que no noto que alguien se le acercaba en el pasillo por la espalda, y cuando toco su hombro la asusto bastante, pero otra vez invadida por la ira respondió gritando ¿Qué quieres? – y se volteo bruscamente dispuesta para darle su merecido a quien hubiera sido, por molestarla cuando estaba de tan pésimo humor.

- Vaya, que temperamental estás Ginny – le dijo Harry con una media sonrisa y Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que acababa de hacer, 'como pude gritarle' pensó, sin duda este no era su día – Déjame adivinar, tuviste pociones ¿verdad?

- Si, estoy harta del imbécil de Snape – dijo todavía furiosa, después respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y en un tono un poco más dulce le preguntó - Pero para que me detuviste¿necesitas algo?

- No, solo quería decirte que hoy tenemos nuestro primer entrenamiento, así que nos vemos a las 7:00 ¿Te parece bien?

'Maldita sea' pensó, esto acababa de rematar su mal día – No puedo ir, me castigo Snape – dijo afligidamente, odiaba tener que perderse el entrenamiento y sobretodo un rato con Harry.

- Bueno, entonces será otro día. Te dejo, tengo que ir a mi próxima clase – dijo Harry y titubeando un poco, se acerco y le dio, en señal de despedida, un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después se fue corriendo. Ginny, se quedo mirando como se iba, con expresión atontada. Inconscientemente se toco suavemente la mejilla donde la había besado, simplemente no podía creerlo… Quizás no fuera un día tan malo… Por fin reacciono y mirando la hora se dio cuenta que otra vez se le había hecho tarde, aparte de que tenía que prepararse para su castigo de esa noche…


End file.
